Ancient love
by Cute dark lady
Summary: this story is in 1600 After crist.Harry is a prince looking for a wife. HHR


This Story is situated in 1600 after Crist. were there are kings, no women rights.HOPE U enjoy it!

Harry was the prince of Griffindor. His parents were king James and queen Lily. His parents very were feared, nobody could doubt their word. Harry had green eyes, black hair, muscular body. All these characteristics made him a fanciable prince. On the other hand, Harry was capricious, arrogant, brave, etc. As his birthday approached number seventeen, his parents decided that it was time that he got married. For that reason they called him:

"Did u call me father?"

"Harry, your mother and I, have decided that are alredy a man, so it's time that u get married.

"But I don't want to get married!!!!!!!"

"It's said and thats all!" said his father

Harry went to his room and started thorwing things. Why did he have to get married? He was too young. Suddenly, his brother Ron entered his room.

"How are u feeling?" said ron

"Not well, They want me married!"

"You know what that means?"

"Esclavation to a person I don't even know"

"Nooo! It's means to have a woman just for you. Think about that" after saying that he went out

A woman just for himself. That was something new. The following day, his parents ordered to bring to the castle all the virgin and beautiful young ladys, so that his son would choose the one of his delight.

Hermione was sixteen. She was beautiful. She had brown eyes and brown hair. She was thin with a nice body. It was night and she was sleeping. Suddenly she woke up, cause she started listening to screams and cries. She walked to the leaving room of her house and saw 2 guard. When they saw her, they grabbed her and said "orders of the king". When they took her aout of the house, she saw other girls in guard arms, being taken and all to the same direction: the palace.

After they arrived, a superior guard said " beetween all of you, the prince will choose his princess" . Then, they were given rooms. She was scared, missed her parents alredy.

The next day, she woke up tired of the previous night. Somebody called to her door and she saw a old slave (woman) "u have to go to the great dinning room. Then she gave her new robes. She dressed up and went. While she was walking inmersed in her thoughts about what would became of her, she crashed on someone and fell.

" See were u are going"- it was Harry, he was irritated

"Sorry, I was distracted" she was looking at the ground, ashamed of herself. When she raised her face, and her eyes met Harry's she started feeling nervious, it was the prince. Harry was impressed of her beauty.

"It's ok. But make sure that it won't happen again. What is your name"

"Herm...Hermione Granger. "

"Nice name for a beautiful face. Are u a candidate for me?" said Harry with hopes

"yeees prince" that made harry very happy. She could be his. He didn't know her, but he like her, she was beautiful, he could read in her eyes wise. Those this, made him said something that made her more nervious.

"Then u can became my wife, if I want to. You are beautiful i can say. I have alredy seen a lot of the candidates today and u have impressed me more. And u would look more beautiful in all the real jewelry. I didn't want to get married, but you make me want to. Now u are the only candidate allowed to call me Harry.".

"Your highness.. harry.. sorry but I have to go" she was really nervious and thankful for his compliments.

"U don't have to go. Don't be shy"

He took her face so that she wouldn't break eye contact. He could say she was shaking, which make him want her more. As a impulse he kissed her. She did'nt answer back at first, but then hermione did. He started kissing her faster, but a slave came, which made him broke apart.

"Sorry your highness, but you father is calling for u" then went away

"well.. I think u'll see a lot of me and want to see u again Hermione. I'm sure this kiss won't live your thoughts for a lot of time and this neither" then he kissed her again with passion and delicacy. Then he left

Hermione was shocked. Her first kiss was taken by the prince. With those thoughts she went to the great dinning hall.

Harry was acostumed to get what he wanted and Hermione was a person he wanted and she would be his. 'He had never felt like that like that passionate'

Harry went to see his father and they talked about the candidates. he told him that he should go for the one he liked. which made him plan a something to get Hermione.

After having breakfast, hermione and the other girl were taught about how to behave. it was nearly 6 and she was tired. she was going to her room, when a guard took her arm and said "hermione the prince calls for u". she followed him. hermione was surprised, 'what would harry want'. After walking what look like eternity, the guard stopped, and said get in the room. She did as she was told. The room that she saw was amazing. U could say that it belonged to a men. Hermione was so inmersed in admiring the room that didn't notice harry's presens, who closed the door. The soujd of the door made her turned around and when she saw him, she paralized.

Harry started walking to her with a glass of wine. harry felt powerful toward her. She look like a inocent and helpless woman. he put his glass in the nearest table, then said:

- "Hermione, I'm happy to see you again. I haven't forget our kiss"

-" ehhh I, why did u call me your highn.. Harry?"

- "I think u know"

After saying that, he took her by surprise by the waist, and made them be close to each other. then caught her eyes and before kissing her, he said "beautiful". She kissed back, she tasted like glory, heaven... He deepen the kiss and then introduced his tongue. she didn't complain. he could say hermione was enjoying it. He felt like deepening more the kiss and put her against the wall.Hermione put one hand in his hair and the other in his shoulder. After several minutes, they separated. He kept her close to him.

- "I like u a lot. I want to now all about you. I want u to trust me. I want u to be mine. I don't know u, but since I saw u I haven't stopped thinking about u. Please be my wife." said harry with all his heart.

- "I don't know u, but since I saw u and after that kiss.. I... I haven't think about other thing. U...u stole my first kiss" said Hermione blussing " I will never forget that".

- "be my wife. Ill do anything to get your heart and love"

"My first kiss is alredy yours and... "

"Hermione, u don't know me and I don't know u, but together, we will. I'm not saying we are gonna get married tomorrow, i'm saying should be together know each other while the wedding is prepared. what do u say"

"Harry, I don't know u, but that kiss felt right, and these ones too. I'm sure my heart will be yours and yours mine after knowing each other."

" then u are going to be my princess.

Then he kissed her again with delicacy, like if not wanting her to break, and then passion and Hermione put her arm at his back, while HArry his arms in her waist. after breaking the kiss he said

"I'm harry, I'm sixteen soon to be seventeen my birthday is on July 30. I hate political issus. I like swimming. I like going against rules.I have a brother named Ron"

"Nice to meet u HArry, I'm Hermione Granger. My father, Albus Granger is a food seller and my mother, Minerva Granger, helps him. I don't have siblings. I'm sixteen and my birthday is on march 26. I like stars, horses, walking and reading"

"Nice to meet u hermione" then Harry kissed her and that last until someone open the door. It was Ron, he looked shocked.

"Sorry mate."

Hermione was red and harry angry, she could tell. Harry walked her out after saying Ron to wait him in. He hugged Hermione kissed her again. "I'll see u tomorrow, I'll look for u"

"I'll be waiting for u" She said while their faces were touching each others. she kissed him. And the guard guide her to her room.

---------------

Hermione got in her room. She was is love. Love at first eye contact. HArry was sweet. She put on her night gown ( a new one that was lying in her bed) and go to bed. She fell asleep thinking how her live had changed in one day.

-------------

Harry was angry. he got in his room andclosed the door.

"Nice Harry"

"Shut up"

"Is she a candidate"

"Yes"

"well well, mate, u are enjoying the advantages of all this"

"no!!!!!!! I really like her. I want her to be my wife"

"Oh!... Well I'll support u in what u want. My congrats she's pretty"

"be careful, I'll be watching u"

"hey! u now I life luna, the daughter of your godfather Sirius"

"I was been cautios. Good night Ron."

"Good night brother. Good luck with dad tomorrow"

"I'll need it"

Harry went to bed, after Ron left. He felt happy happy happy. Hermione was perfect, the most perfect creature on earth. without knowing it he felt asleepp.


End file.
